A Year To The Day
by FaithSky
Summary: Another one shot! Completely Naomily - Emily's POV on a rather important date! Have a read! Oh yea almost forgot...it is full of fluff, fluff and more fluff!


**So...yea...a little one shot for you guys to show just how much I love you all! :D And I do mean little, lol sorry it's only short – but it is overflowing with fluff! Just the way I like it!**

**Enjoy!!**

"Jesus, fuck...oh Emily...fuck...me." Nothing gave me more pleasure than hearing Naomi scream my name. Her hips were rocking against me, she was straddled over my waist and my fingers worked their way inside her. I was attacking her neck and chest with my tongue and lips, biting every so often, making her gasp with the pleasure that made me smile so breathlessly against her skin. I could feel her throbbing, meaning she was close to the edge, pushing my palm up against her most sensitive centre, she started rocking more violently. I leant up towards her and pulled her lips into contact with my own, a burning kiss, thrashing tongues, I moved my arm faster. Rhythm increasing, it didn't take long before she flew over the edge, crashing down wildly; I held her tightly letting her finish. As her breathing started to slow and she regained some control, she collapsed beside me, sweat glistening in the light streaming through the curtains. I smiled an innocent smile over towards her, propped myself up on my elbow and swirled my fingers around her belly button.

"Happy anniversary babe..." I reached forwards and plunged my lips against hers and kissed her deeply, I knew she had forgotten our one year celebration but it wasn't the end of the world. I knew exactly who I am in love with – Naomi Campbell, not the most romantic cookie in the jar, but blonde, beautiful and just plain fucking amazing...she was the one person I would ever love, I was sure of that.

"Anniversary?" She spoke against my lips, confusion running throughout her voice before she pulled away and frowned slightly at me. I couldn't help but smile...she was so fucking sexy when she was confused.

"Yep, it's one year to the day since we stopped...you know...holding hands through the cat-flap." Naomi turned away from me in the direction of her bedroom door; I ran my hand down her arm and pulled at her in an attempt to regain her attention. I saw her raise a hand to her face; I clambered over until I was leaning gently on top of her arm and noticed that she was crying. I pulled her face towards mine and kissed her carefully, almost as if too much force would break her, suddenly she seemed so fragile.

"What's up?" Her beautiful blue eyes looked up into my own and I felt the lump grow in the back of my throat as I saw how much remorse lay behind the usually smiling pools.

"I'm so sorry...I was just so scared back then, I've loved you for so long and I just didn't want to be a slave to the way I felt about you. But you were so brave and amazing and beautiful, you waited for me...I love you so much but I just wanted you to know that I wish I could of admitted just how madly in love with you I was." I felt a tear run down my cheek, I don't think I had ever heard Naomi speak like that, completely honestly, it was alluring and I loved her so much for it.

"Babe, I always knew you loved me, I just wanted you to be ok with it before I pushed you...I love you so much Naoms." I kissed her again, passionately this time, deepening as I parted her lips with my tongue and propped myself up so that I was absolutely on top of her. I was going to make the most of the few brief moments we had before getting ready for the inescapable truth of college.

We decided on a few extra minutes in bed meaning that we had to skip breakfast, something that neither of us seemed to mind much; even if we had worked up quite an appetite. I loved driving Naomi around on the back of my scooter; it gave me the perfect excuse to have the serene blonde wrapped around me in public without making her feel too uncomfortable.

College sucked as always, the only consolation being that I got to sit next to Naomi in all the lessons I had today, meaning I could play with the pocket on her jeans, making her flush slightly. I still couldn't believe that me, shy and reserved Emily Fitch, could have this much of an effect on someone as perfect as Naomi...I was so lucky. Lunch came around eventually and we wandered into the cafeteria, I was completely shocked when she took my hand in her own, completely purposefully...she didn't like PDA at all, so I cherished every single step to our table.

"Shit...I left my phone in Josie's class, I'll go get it, be back in a tick!" She pecked me on the lips gently before disappearing, leaving me in the company of my _wonderful_ twin sister. She hated the idea of me munching muff, as did my mum...it was pretty much always shit at home, making me appreciate Naomi and her mum so much more. They let me stay there pretty much all the time; especially when mum was having one of her anti-gay fits, which was pretty much all the fucking time. You'd think she would just love me for who I am...but nope, that would be far too easy for my family.

"So, still with _her _then?" Katie Fitch, my perfect sister and not one to mix her words.

"Yea and we're happy thank you very fucking much..." I smiled sarcastically at her, hoping she would just leave it. She smiled back briefly before turning her attention to something far more important than me – staring at Effy and Freddie, she would never admit it but she was still madly in love with him...it was sad really. I would have taken more interest but she didn't give a fuck about my love life, other than the fact that I was screwing girls, well a girl, so why should I care about hers.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" My attention, and everyone else's, was shot in the direction of the door at a rather nervous looking Naomi. I had no idea what the fuck was going on...but everyone seemed to be waiting patiently to hear what she had to say, ever since the presidential race she was confident at public speaking. And I would have believed her apparent confidence if I didn't know her better, but I did and I could feel nerves coming off of her in waves.

"I just wanted to do this..." She paused and took her hands from behind her back; I felt the tears start to fill up as I noticed what she was holding. Roses and a small teddy bear, suddenly her nerves had transferred to me, and as she seemed to fill with a hidden confidence, with every step she took towards me, I melted a little more.

"...As many of you know, Emily and I have been dating for a while, and I wanted everyone to know just how madly in love with her I am...and that today is a year to the day since we started _properly_ dating." Her voice washed all over me, I noted Katie's unimpressed face, Panda was just fidgeting excitedly and the rest of the gang were smiling lovingly towards us. She was so close and for once it was me that was fucking red in the face, I was almost the same colour as my hair.

"So...these..." She handed me the roses and the bear before pulling me in to her, until her face was barely inches away from my own and I could feel the warmth of her breath on my lips.

"...Are to say thank you for putting up with my shit...and to show you that I am so looking forward to the rest of our lives." She leant in and kissed me, properly kissed me, tongues and everything. We ignored the groan of disgust from Katie and before we knew it we were both surrounded by wooping and cheering, largely from Cook at the public display of 'smoking hot lezzers!' She pulled me into a hug and we remained alone briefly before being joined by the entire gang throwing their arms around the two of us. She leant into my neck and for that moment we were surrounded by people but completely alone all at the same time. I felt her take a breath and move her lips slightly against my ear before she whispered.

"Happy Anniversary babe, didn't think I had forgotten did you?" It wasn't a question she knew I had thought just that, making this whole damn scenario even better.

I wanted this moment to last forever, never wanting to let her go... an idea that seemed pretty fucking good to me!

**So yea, please review if you liked it...or even if you hated it! Either way! :D**

**Much love as always! :D**


End file.
